


Still A Stranger

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Loss of Faith, faith - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the time when Dean believed in demons, but not god or angels, this is his conversation with a god in which he doesn't believe, anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still A Stranger

I've been forgotten, underfoot, or in the undertow.  
I've reached. I've begged, I've called you by your name.  
I've been swept under, or swept away in the flow.  
I've screamed, I've whimpered it, and you don't hear it, all the same.

I see your likeness in the portraiture.  
They call your name in their commands for my change, or  
In the questions of how I am as I am-  
You are that you are, but you're still a stranger.

I've heard the promises of being blessed.  
I've heard the promises of redemption.  
I don't know how many times I have confessed,  
And still, I am forcibly given exemption.

I see your likeness on the crucifix.  
It's your likeness in the prop manger.  
I've seen your face a million times,  
Your eyes look into mine, but you're still a stranger.


End file.
